Teardrops On My Wand
by FutureMrsBlackSnapeMalfoy
Summary: Hermione disappeared and 5 long years have past since any of the survivors has seen her... until now. Fred sees her while out in diagon alley. They met again by chance and Fred doesn't let her go this time. Please read and review rated M just to be safe :
1. Goodbyes and unknown Hello's

**A/N: i obviously don't own harry potter or anything JKR wrote, if i did a certain number of people would still be alive.**

Hermione took one last look at her late parents house before moving her trunk with all her miniaturized belongings in it to her cars trunk, she had no clue where she was going to live but she knew she couldn't stay here, there were to many painful memory's. She loaded her trunk and made sure she had her wand in her pocket and went around the car and sat in the drivers seat and took another look at the house she grew up in and put the car in reverse and pulled out of the drive way and took off down the street toward an un known destination.

She drove around for a while until she pulled over and saw that she was in fact, in front of the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron. She decided that it was as good as place as any and went in to get a room, "Hello tom" she greeted with a small, polite smile. He nodded back, " what can I do for you Ms.Granger?" she shifted through her pockets to find her new Gringots key that could be read by a shop keepers wand and Money was taken directly from it, sorta like a muggle debit card. she handed him the key and said, " i need a room for a few days Tom." he nodded and took her key and scanned it and handed it back to her along with a room key for room 11. she smiled and remembered that the room Harry had in their 3rd year, after he blew up his aunt Marge and ran away. she went back out to her car and grabbed her trunk and brought it upstairs and got out a pair of pj's and went into the bathroom and drew a bath for her self and took a nice long soak then changed into her Pj's and fell into bed, pulled covers up around her and fell into a much needed sleep.

The next day she woke up and noticed her hair was still a little damp from her late shower last night and got up and went to her trunk and got out a pair and fitted jeans and a button up 3 quarter pale pink top along with pink and white sneakers and white socks. She got dressed and went to the bed side table to get her wand and went out diagon alley to get a few supplies and to look around the world she layed behind her all those years ago.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

It was 5 years ago just after the last war took place and she gasped, she finally took a look around the grounds of Hogwarts, everything was destroyed and burned. She raced around the grounds looking for other survivors to find most of them had all ready been taken to the hospital wing or St. Mongos. She raced in and found Molly Weasley and ran up to her, " Mrs.Weasley wheres Rona nd Harry?" and at that she broke out in tears and buried her head into Mr. Weasleys shoulder. He looked at her and motioned her to look at the last beds on the right side. She looked and found both of there bodies laying there.She ran over and put her ear to Ron's heart fist knowing that she wouldn't find a pulse and she was right. She then did the same to Harry and also finding no pulse, as it turns out Dumbledore had sent him back with enough time to kill Voldemort but afterwords he fell and was ultimately killed.she refused to leave the side of her two friends for days, not eating not drinking, not sleeping. It came time to get the bodies ready for burial and she was forced to move. She apparated to her parents house to see that her parents were badly beaten and the house almost bare of valuables. Her parents were rushed to the nearest hospital where they were pronounced in a comatose state and they didn't know when or even if they would wake up. she went home and got dressed and apparated to the large funeral the school was having for the Light sides dead. She walked the long line of the head stones she read off, " Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Colin Creevey. Lavender Brown, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin" and the line went on and on and she walked she cried harder and harder and then she realized something there was a name missing, where was Fred Weasleys Head stone? she looked around and saw that there were indeed two weasley twins sitting down behind Molly and Arthur. she looked confused and walked over and grasped Molly's hand in support, Molly took it and smiled a sad smile to Hermione, " you know your always welcome at our house and are considered my daughter even though you hadn't had the chance to marry Ron right?" she was one of the few that knew Ron had purposed and she had said yes thinking she was in love with Ron. She now knew that she loved Ron but was not in love with him but it hurt all the same, worse even having to lose two almost brothers and everyone one else she grew up or had taught her. She nodded to Mrs.Weasley and sat down beside her, " Good i don't know what i would do if i lost all of you guys, it was a miracle when she found out Fred wasn't dead and was sent straight to St. Mongos and was curred, hes having trouble remembering some of the smaller stuff but thats not to bad" and she sent Hermione another sad. watery smile. the ceremony went and many tearful goodbyes were said and Hermione apparated to her parents house and went to bed not bothering to change. The next day she was woken up by the usual morning owl delivering her Daily prophet, she took one look at the head line and was sent into another fit of depression and crying, " _**WAR OVER DARK SIDE LOSES- MANY LIVES LOST IN THE CROSS FIRE" **_at that moment she decided that Magic had taken everything from her so she was going to give up magic. She took her wand and locked it in her trunk and set it away in the back of her closet. the next week she received an owl with her new gringots key and only opened her trunk to but that in as well.

_**PRESENT:**_

she taped the brinks behind the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley and breathed a sigh of relief that no one was here she knew. she walked quietly and quickly in and out of the stores until she had most of everything she needed, the last thing on her list was her potion ingredients. She left that last because that was the store she was most likely to run into someone she knew. she went in and went right to her needed ingredients ad rushed to the counter where she stood in line. A man stood behind her and quickly looked over wheat he had in his hands and what was on his list, after making sure he had everything he looked forward to see how long he would have to wait. at that same moment Hermione looked behind her and her eyes connected briefly with the male behind her and quickly turned around and piled everything onto the counter and gave him her key and took the ingredients and rushed out of the store with out a second glance behind her.

in that second of contact she not only changed her life forever but also the lives of all her old friends and perhaps most of all the life of the young red headed weasley twin named, Fred.

A/N: how was it? for my first FanFiction i think the first chapter turned out ok. next one will be out as soon as i can get it typed. thanks a lot for reading.


	2. long day and a need to catch his breath

Fred dreaded today, even from the moment he woke up to the sounds of George singing in the shower, very off tune and apparently not knowing the words to well so making up his own words to the muggle songs which didn't make sense at all. He sighed and grabbed a towel and went into his own shower and showered quickly then returning to his room to get dressed. He exited his room to see George sitting at the table in the small kitchen of the flat above their store. He mumbled a short and clearly agitated 'good morning' and grabbed a cup of coffee for him self and sat down opposite George. no small talk was made, it was silent until Fred decided to get a move on with his long and tiresome day he was bound to have. He again mumbled a quick 'goodbye and ill see you later' and walked away from his smirking. knowing brother. George knew Fred hated doing the monthly shopping for supplies and ingredients, it was irksome to him and found he quickly became irritated with all the people who didn't know there arse from a hole in the ground. He smirked again to him self and walked down the 2 flights of stairs from the flat to the door of the shop to open.

Meanwhile Fred exited the side door of the building and first walked into the robe shop down the street to pick up his and George's and his own work coats so they didn't get there normal wizarding robes burnt. that took twice as long seeing as he had to navigate between rows upon rows of giggling school girls pointing and swatting at their friends for wanting to humiliate them by going up to him saying that their friends thought he was cute. he went through this a lot lately, ever since his brake up with Angelina, and the Daily prophet did a piece on the store. To his dismay it was the infamous Rita skeeter writing the article and seemed to have focused on him being single more Then the he store. George was still with his hogwarts girlfriend Felicia, from Ravenclaw, she was currently helping them in the shop while she waited for a response from her interview from the international muggle/wizard co-operation entertainment magazine. She dreamed to be a reporter for the wizarding world to learn more about muggle entertainment. It had been between her and an other applicant after the 3rd round of interviewees. He liked her well enough but he could do with out walking in on one of there snogging fests. after the hour in the robe shop after Finlay escaping with minimal contact with the giggling groups. He then went to the olivanders for a wand check, he didn't need to but he decided to be on the safe side for once. He smirked at the thought and waited until Olivander was done with checking his wand and going on about the wands of his family members so again that took longer then it needed to. By the time he got out it was nearing noon time and decided to send the bags to the shop with his wand and went to the new wizarding cafe. he sat down and waited for the waiter. when he didn't come he looked around to see people ordering out loud and it appearing, just like at the yule ball in his Th year. He smirked at the memory and ordered a simple ham and cheese sandwich on whole wheat and a glass of water. Deciding on a light lunch seeing as he had the monthly weasley dinner tonight.

He finished and left the money on the table and decided to head to the last but most important shop of all the apothecary. he went in quickly to avoid the gaze of the slightly older witches almost as bad as the giggling group of teenage girls. He Got everything he needed. he and George didn't need much but it was better to get it now rather then run out and need to rush out during a creative brainstorm and lose a potential great product. he waited in line and looked at his watch it was taking entirely too long by his standard and looked back ahead, just as he did his eyes connected with those eyes of the girl in fount of him. Upon looking at her his breath hitched in the throat and he did a triple take, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be her. But the moment he saw her he knew in his head it was actually her. She paid for her stuff and hurried out with out a second look. He got up to the counter and paid for his own and ran out of the store trying to see if he could find her down the street. he couldn't see her either way so he ran to the his own store instead. He pushed opened the door and ran to George panting. George looked at his brother in confusion. " what is it Fred?" Fred re caught his breath and finally said, " i saw her, shes back" George looked at his twin in confusion, " what?" he panted again and was breathing normally again and smiled, " she back George, Hermione is back" at that the other brother smiled and ran tot he door and switched the sign from "open" to "closed" and the both apparated to the Burrow to share the good news with everyone.

A:N: well this is the second one i hope you like. Please review this is my first Fanfic i want to know if i should keep going. and I don't own Harry potter or anything JKR wrote, I'm just a fan writing my own story.


	3. Dreadful News Papers and Crying Mothers

A/n: I own nothing but the plot everything else is owned by JKR and editors and publishers and the whole gang. I'm just a fan writing my own story for pure enjoyment purposes no money is being made.

The twins apparated into the Kitchen of the Burrow just as the family was sitting down to eat, yelling " Mum, Dad ". Mrs. Weasley, Mr.Weasley, Ginny and Percy were sitting at the large table eating when the two popped in. " Fred and George how good of you to visit let me just make you to up a plate" and went off scooping various foods on to their plates. She set them down onto the table and Fred looks to George and shrugs as they sat down and started to shovel a late lunch onto there mouth. Mrs. weasley looked a little disgruntled at there lack of manners but smiled at the sight of her two sons eating ," well you obviously had something to say to come popping in here, yelling your lungs out so what is it?" Fred looked to George again, they hadn't expected Ginny to be here. They thought she was with her mystery boyfriend like she usually was during the day. They had to mentally decide if they should tell them right now or tell them in private later so they could brake the news to Ginny later, more gently. Besides Mrs. Weasly, Ginny had probably taken Hermione's disappearance the hardest. They were best friends ever since Ginny's second and Hermione third year. Ginny thought that Hermione went to go cool down after having her two other best friends died in front of her but when she didn't come back for two months she got worried. She tried sending owls, but they only came back tired with the note still attached to its leg. She tried to Floo to Hermione's house but came to find that she had disconnected the fire place in her parents house. Years went by until recently they had no news of Hermione.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

The news had come from Mr. Weasley who had taken to getting the muggle paper to read. In the Obituary section it read " Mr and Mrs Patrick Granger deceased. Mr. Granger was beaten to near death almost 5 years ago by unknown suspect. His Daughter Miss. Hermione Granger came home to find him and his wife Mrs. Gwyneth Granger, Also deceased near death where she preceded to take them to the hospital where they have remained in a comatose state. The doctors announced both deaths on the morning of the 1st of July. they had died the night before. Miss. Hermione Granger is the only known living relative left." Mr. Weasley slowly put the paper down to see his wife and only daughter crying in each other arms. This is why she never came back. She had just witnessed the death of her two best friend plus hundreds upon hundreds of other deaths of people she loved and cared about.Then the night he went home she came to find her parents almost dead, it was to much for her. Of course none of them blamed her for leaving not one bit, but they had missed her all the same. Even Bill and Charlie whom Hermione was never close with, missed her. She was the one who turned Charlie onto the murlap remedy after any minor burns he suffered from the dragons. And Bill was delighted to have a conversation with someone as bright as her, not that he thought the others were dumb in the slightest, they just had a different kind of smart and he thought Hermine and him self had the same kind of smarts.

_**PRESENT:**_

the day the read that in the news Was the very day that Fred and George apparated into the kitchen saying they had actually seen her. Mrs. Weasley smiled and tried to bite back her tears. It had Been five long years since she had seen the girl who was practically her daughter and she knew by any means necessary she was going to see her again. Looking over at Ginny she knew her daughter was thinking the exact same thing.

A/n: i know its short but I wanted to get a few out before i moved and couldn't get any out for about month while my computer was stuck at my old place. My mother is coming out a month after me and we are moving across the country so please bare with me as I try to get a few out before it takes a month to even type them up. And Please Review I need to know if this is an ok story I'm having my doubts and need to know if its ok.


	4. Dislocated Arms and Falling Down

A/n: Ok this is chapter 4 and i want to thank everyone reading this and i hope to get some reviews soon. and I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT !!!

Hermione hurried down the busy street, desperate to get away from Fred. Hopeing he didn't recognize her. She rushed thought the barrier separating Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron and ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room closed. She paused a few moments, to catch her breath then places her purchased items on the desk and she slowly removed her coat and threw it on the bed and she sat down. He couldn't possibly have recognized her after the brief second of eye contact could he? It's not as if they were as close as she was with Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry, oh how she missed them, she found herself even missing there arguments over the silliest, little things. She felt a tear slip down her face, she quickly brushed it away and stood up to put her recently purchased items away in there proper places. After 20 minutes of putting things away in her trunk or the bathroom she realized she forgot certain potion ingredient she used to make the hair potion that tames her wild mass. She groaned as he pulled on her coat and shoes once more and hoped that Fred would be back in his store by now and wouldn't have another run in.

She walked out the door into the back of the Leaky Cauldron and taped the bricks and the arch way opened up once again and she quickly walked up the street to the apothecary once again. She grabbed the missing ingredient and ran to the counter, on her way there she bumped, well more like ran into and knocked over a girl. shocked she bent down to help the girl pick up her fallen items, " oh i am so sorry i was in such a rush to get out I nearly killed you, I'm so sorry" the Girl chuckled, " It ok really nothing broken no harm done" and the two girls got back to their feet, " the names Felicia" and he extended her hand. Hermione smiled a little smile, " I'm Hermione" and took her hand and gave it a little shake. Felicia began to laugh, " of course you are, i went to Hogwarts to Ravenclaw tho we never had a lot of classes together but everyone knew who you were because of.. well you know" and looked down at her feet sadly. Hermione gave a watery smile, " yes i suppose people would remember me because of Harry, and its ok I'm coming to terms with it, really, i realized that he wouldn't want me shunning who i am because it took him and so many others away, if anything he would want me to embrace it to help others" and Hermione turned red, " oh my gosh I'm sorry here i am going on and on about something you probably have no interest in and here i just met you" Hermione began to ramble and Felicia laughed, " no its ok really we all lived through the War, it was 5 years ago we should be able to talk about it at least a little to help the healing go farther" And Hermione gave her a thankful smile. Felicia looked at her watch, " Hey i still have 45 minutes on my lunch brake want to go to the new wizard's Cafe and have a new friend lunch type thing" and Hermione smiled and nodded. Once the girls paid for there ingredients they started walking up the street when Felicia tuned quickly, " oh Hermione i know i said we could go for lunch right away but do you mind if we stop off at my work first, i was supposed to get these ingredients to them right away" Hermione smiled once again, " sure no problem" and the two girls turned around walking toward the other end of Diagon alley.

Along the way to Felicia's work the girls talked about the war and who they lost. Before Hermione knew it Felicia had stopped and told her they they were here. Hermione looked up at the sign and her face immediately dropped, " um Felicia i'll wait out here for you, i cant go in there" and started looking all around her to make sure they couldn't see her, Felicia laughed, " Hermione its ok they don't bite, besides they just got back from there lunch they will be to full to move even if they did want to bite you" and she pulled Hermione arm and dragged her into the store. She instantly went into a corner to hind her face, and pretended to be interested in a product on the shelves. Felicia shook her head and went into he back to see Fred and George quietly arguing with each other. Felicia clear her throat and both boys jumped, " Hey Felicia" both boys chimed. Felicia signed and went and gave a George a peck on the cheek, " i got the ingredients, sorry it took so long I made a new friend and we were half way to lunch when i remembered" and handed them the bag full of ingredients. both smiled and said " thank you" and looked int he bag to make sure everything was there. Felicia only had to go because Fred forgot a few key ingredients in his hasty morning chore run. Fred smiled apologetically, " I'm sorry you had to go out again and get them it's just something distracted me this morning." Felicia waved her hand to dismiss it, " no problem besides if you hadn't i wouldn't have met my friend, you wanna met her before we go to lunch?" the twins nodded and followed her out of the back room and saw a lone girl huddled in the corner, " i think shes really shy now, i nearly had to rip her arm off to get her in this store, she kept saying she couldn't come in here" and she walked over to her and, like she said she had to nearly dislocate her arm in order to get to come near them. The twins chuckled, " its ok Miss we won't hurt you, you know" said Fred. The girl sighed and with out looking up she said, " you have no idea who much i've hurt you both though" and a confused Felicia stared at the twins, " Um ok Fred, George this is my new friend, Hermione" and at that both twins looked at her and promptly fainted.


	5. Kidnapping and Murderous Glares

**A/N**: Hey this is the 5th chapter and I'm so glad to finally got a few reviews. I hope to get more and I hope to get more chapters out before I move. Now onto the disclaimer: I DO NOT own harry potter or anything JKR wrote just a fan who likes to write.

Hermione and Felicia rushed over to the fallen twins and conjured a bucket of cold water and let it fall over then to wake them up. At first contact the twins bolted right up into a sitting positions and looking around furiously as if to see if what they saw earlier was true or a product of the fainting deliriousness. When both of their eyes landed on Hermione's smiling yet sad face they broke out in smiles and got up and both hugged her tightly. She giggled and tried to push them off while squealing, " let go your all wet" the seemed to had almost let go but just as soon as they did they tightened right back up, " ha you think after you've been gone for 5 years we are gong to let you get away now? you must be smelling the potion fumes all day long to become that dense. Felicia sorry to do this to you but shes not going to lunch shes going home" and with that they apparated her to the burrow.

Molly saw two.. wait was it three.. yes it was defiantly three people walking down the hill toward the house. She saw the two red heads and knew it was Fred and George but the long brown hair was a mystery, since Molly could only see hair and nothing else. At once the boys waked in and but the brown haired person onto the living room couch and called for Molly, " Mum come here you wont believe who've we have kidnapped" at once she ran into the living room ready to beat those boys until they saw Phoenix's flying around there head when she indeed saw who it was they had brought to the burrow. At once Mrs. Weasley launched her self toward Hermione and engulfed her in a huge and tight hug. It was at least 10 minutes until Mrs. Weasley let Hermione go, she stood and held Hermione at arms length to see her after all these years. Hermione started to tear up, she felt so bad for leaving this family when they needed her most. Upon seeing Hermione tear up Mrs Weasley began as well and Fred and George watched the two crying women for another 10 minutes. After the tears and whimpering subsided Hermione turned to the twins, " first i wanna thank you for bringing me back. I'm not sure i had the strength to do it on my own and second of all this, " and she punched both twins on the arm as hard as she could, " is for kidnapping me and not telling Felicia anything" and they sat there rubbing their arms and scowling at Hermione, " mum she hit us what are re you going to do about it?" and they look to her to see what punishment Hermione will get, but instead Molly came over and hit them on there other arm, "What was going through your thick heads when you decided to just apparate here with her, hmmmm? couldn't you just ask her, no you couldn't have, that wouldn't have been funny enough for you" and walked away with Hermione in tow muttering to herself about jokes and when they aren't funny. Mrs. Weasley made a pot of tea and sat down with Hermione and began to catch up. after an hour they got toe the topic Hermione was dreading, " so Hermione we saw your parents in the muggle paper, we are so sorry" and she reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand in support. Hermione nodded and decided to talk about it, at least a little, " yes, the day I went back to give them back there memories of me and everything about the wizarding world I had told them i found the house a mess and them near death i rushed them to the hospital and there they stayed for 5 years in a coma, recently the doctors said that there was no hope for them to recover and it was the right thing to do to take them off life support and just let them pass on. Whats worse though is losing them when they had no idea they had a daughter" and she began to let out a few tears and Molly rushed over and held her in her arms for a few minutes until the tears subsided. Hermione opened her mouth to talk again, " Molly, I just want to say sorry for leaving, its just that, I lost almost everyone that day then I go home to find my parents almost dead and they didn't even know me anymore and I decided that I didn't want magic anymore, it just brought so much pain to life for everyone." Molly hugged her once again, " we never blamed you, not even the slightest, of course we missed you but we knew you were doing what you thought was right and you would come back WHEN YOU WERE READY" she said, yelling the last part so the extendable ear, Fred and George were using could hear it. 

The rest of the day was spent talking and eating and being as happy as they could be with out many of their friends there. They were just beginning to talk about what Hermione was going to do now that she was back when they heard the front door slam and Ginny walked in. She began yelling, " why must all guys be so stupid, I mean you wave to another guy who happens to be a friend and then all of a sudden your cheating and everything. Guys. are.so. infuriating!" and she slumps down int he chair opposite Hermione. Hermione smiles at Molly and says , " well Ginny guys are simple and kind of idiotic they don't think you can be friends with the other sex" and she sighed, " i know Hermione but..." and her eyes grow wide, " HERMIONE" and she jumps over the table and latches onto Hermione and grips her around her waist and doesn't let go. She began to jabber on and on about subjects Hermione couldn't really understand. It was 20 minutes before Ginny let Hermione go and sat down beside her. Mrs. Weasley began supper while the girls got caught up. 

It was an hour into dinner when Hermione remembered, " oh my Godric, Fred, George please tell me you have flooed or owled Felicia sometime after you kidnapped me before lunch" they look to each other and scramble up to write a note to Felicia and handed it to Pig, and the little feather ball of energy zoomed out the door toward Felicia. Hermione looked at the twins who were trying to not look at Hermione in her angry eyes. she sighed, " you better hope she blames you two and not me, I just met her today and i would rather not her hate me because of you two" and she sits back down and takes Ginny back into a conversation about her boyfriend who we have yet to figure out his name.

After dessert Fred turned to George and Hermione, " its getting pretty late we should go and walk Hermione to her room and go home ourselves. We nod in agreement and stand up and walk over to the fireplace, saying goodbyes and promising not to run away again. the three of them stepped into the fire place and were circled by emerald flames and vanished to the fire place in the back room of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They stumbled out of the fire place and met the murderous face of one Felicia Salinas.

**A/N** : I want to thank the three people who reviewed. This chapter is for you guys.

**JessMess**: Thanks alot for the first review.

**wasu**: Thanks alot for the review and complements. I hope this is soon enough.

**TinkerBell658**: Thanks alot for the review and complements.


	6. Scary Woman and Kisses

**A/N: Hey guys its been a while since I could update but here it is. I know it is short but I thought it would be the best place to stop. and i want to say thank you for all the reviews i dont have all the names at the moment but the next post i will be sure to thank you all individualy. Now on to the legal stuff: I DO NOT own harry potter or anything to do with it. It all belongs to JKR and the whole gang of people. And sadly i Don't Even own Felicia LOL if you ever read this Felicia. as you can tell the character is based on one of my very close friends and btw if you like High School Musical go check out her story " Once a Cougar, Now a wild cat" its awesome" Ok now on with the story.**

Felicia stared down the three of them into sitting down in three conveniently placed chairs. she stared hard at the three of them, each in its own agonizing turn.she started with Fred, " How dare you just take my new friend and apparate off to Godric knows where, then not send me a owl for hours then when you do send me an owl its a short note that says nothing other then ' where fine don't worry coming back soon' oh yea real informative" and then turns to George, " and you your worse them him, you didn't even send me a note and I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND." then she stared at Hermine and her face broke into a smile, "at least your ok they didn't take you to a testing ground for their products or anything and you seem to be in one healthy piece. so your forgiven, but you guys had better get ready for some major arse kissing in the near future.Now if you don't mind I'm going home and taking a bath after all this worrying you had me do." and with that she turned around and apparated away.

Once Felicia had disappeared, they let out a sigh of relief and walked to the front, "I'm going to head up stairs to the flat and take a shower and go to bed, I'm sure Fred and can walk you back to your hotel right?" and George turned and looked at his twin who gave a nod and waved goodnight. Hermione turned to face George and smiled, "good night George and thanks" and she turned back around and walked out the door, following Fred.

Fred and Hermione walked a little ways up the street before either of them said anything. Hermione stopped and grabbed a hold of Fred's fore arm and spun him to face her, " Fred i wanted you to know that i am sorry i left and never contacted you guys, no let me finish" she stopped him before he could interrupt her, " I don't think I would have came back if wasn't for my parents death. I was just driving and driving after I left the house and I happened to stop right in front of the Leaky Cauldron and I decided that it was a good place to stay until i got my own place and never once did it cross my mind that I would see anyone, not until at least I actually got my room. You see they gave me room eleven and that made me think back to third year when Harry had gotten the same room after running away from the Dursleys house after blowing up his Aunt Marge. And then thats when I realized that There was a definite possibility that i would see someone, I mean come on i don't want to sound like I'm being egotistical but who doesn't remember me from Hogwarts i was friend with THE Harry Potter, part of the "Golden Trio", Last remaining survivor of the Golden Trio actually. But i took the chance and who did i find, but you.And since then my whole life as i had known it for the past 5 years has changed and i found myself liking it" And Fred looked at her strangely, " yes i liked it i felt somewhat normal again, ever since the war i had felt alone and distant with everyone and tonight i found myself laughing and enjoying myself and i liked it so i wanted to say Thank you " she let go of his arm and continued walked up the street toward the Leaky Cauldron.

Fred walked beside her, silently. Thinking about what she had said. Glad that he could help her laugh again but something had also mad him feel really sad. How sad she must have felt all these years alone with no one from her child hood there to talk with, no one to help her through the pain of losing her two best friends for almost her entire school life. They walked the entire rest of the way and a few steps from the archway he decided that from now on he would make sure Hermione was always happy and laughing and full of his mothers amazing food.

She turned to him at the arch way, " Thank you for walking me here and listening to my little speech. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she said hopefully and he nodded his head vigorously, " Oh yes definitely, besides Felicia will want to take you to lunch tomorrow to make up for today" and they both chuckled and shuddered at the thought of Felicia missing another lunch with Hermione. It was not a nice thought either, especially after what they had witnessed tonight. Hermione smiled again and walked toward the archway, but hesitated and and turned back toward Fred, " again i wanted to say thank you. It means more then you could ever know" and he reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. She turned around again and walked into the Bar shutting the door, quietly behind her. Fred turned down the street toward his flat and gently reached up and touched his cheek.

What surprised him he most was, how much he wanted Hermione to do that again.


	7. Sirens and Something Elses

A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long please Read and Review. I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT.

Hermione rushed up the creaky steps of the old inn and hurried to to her room and closed the door and stood still. Did she really do what she thought she just did? She knew the answer, she did just kiss Fred.

She walked into the bathroom and began to fill up the tub to take a bath.As she undressed she drove deeper into the issue that plagued her mind.

She asked her self questions, simple questions that had complicated and somewhat scary answers. Why did she do it? an unknown answer, she didn't handle unknown answers to well, but what she couldn't handle even more was the nerve racking question, did he mind it?

She thought it was safe to assume that on some conscience level she wanted to do it but why? she couldn't figure it out, was it because hes the one who brought her back to the Weasleys? No it couldn't be that, George brought her back too and she felt no urge to kiss him. yet with Fred she felt it was the right thing to do at the time.

As she eased herself into the semi hot bath water, she reasoned with her self but it wasn't on her side, _Of course you didn't feel the urge to kiss George. He is dating your newest friend." _She had to come up with and soon before her brilliant mind warped it into something when there was nothing there at all.

She soaked in the soothing green apple scented bubble bath and tried not to think about it. Maybe it was because he was the first person she saw that linked her to her life before she ran away 5 years ago. She remembered what she felt like while running back tot he leaky cauldron, her heart was racing and skin felt lie it was fire. she assumed it was from the run. She laughed to her self " so much for not thinking about it" she said to her self as she sank lower into the bath water wondering if it could have been something else that made her feel that way a certain red headed twin something.

Fred watched as she sped off into the arch way and into the inn. As he turned around to walk back to his store he reached up and brushed his hand gently over where her lips had been not mere moments ago.

As he touched his searing cheek he felt... he didn't know what to call this new foreign emotion, excitement. giddiness or maybe even lust... no it couldn't be. She was.. well she was Hermione the smart,witty, bookworm who looks abso-bloody-lutly gorgeous.

He shook his slightly, trying to get rid of the thought, no what ever this emotion was it was not lust,"_ Maybe I'm just happy to see her after 5 years?" _Yea that has to be it, he thought to him self as he continued down the coble stone path. While walking he was still fighting the internal battle.

By the time he realized that it wasn't just happiness of seeing her, it was something he couldn't put his finger on, he was at the side door to his store/flat and unlocked the door and walked upstairs. He dragged his tired feet to his room and without even changing into pajamas he collapsed onto this red and gold clad bed and fell asleep still fighting the inner battle of the book siren staying at the other end of the street.

Hermione got out of the bath and grabbed a white towel and put it around her body and grabbed another one and wrapped it around her soaking locks. She walked into her room and went to her trunk to look for a pair of PJ's.

She finally came up with black shorts and and a black tank top and quickly put them on and unwrapped the towel around her hard and patted her hair semi- dry. She placed the towels on top of her trunk and crawled into bed thinking of the lunch to come and strangely of a Mr. Fred Weasley.


	8. Tale of the Not Red Headed Birdie

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not JKR and i don't make any money off this i don't own the story heck i don't even own Felicia :P **

Hermione woke up to the sound of yelling outside her bedroom room window. She got up from the nice warm bed to see what the commotion was( of course she wouldn't be Hermione if she wasn't curious right?) when she got to the window, she saw that it was just two store keepers on the muggle side of the leaky cauldron, she couldn't pick up what exactly they were saying but she heard a few colourful words comingfrom both men. She chuckled to her self and turned around,fully intending to head back to her bed when she heard a "tap tap tap" on the window facing Diagon alley. She walked towards the window and threw back the curtains the let our a loud,piercing scream. She like any normal witch thought it was an owl bring the post,but when she looked at the window she came face to face with an actual person.

The person grinned at her obvious surprise and motioned for her to open the window.She unlatched the paine and and he climbed in the window, he stood in front of a smiling Hermione and went to speak when she threw off the smile and started screaming,"What in Godrics name are you doing George Weasley, scaring me like that? Did you ever think I was indecent or something?" He just stood there, smiling like a fool.She tried to stay mad at the twin but she couldn't keep a straight face. When he saw this his smile just got bigger, "see Hermione you can't stay mad at me and you wanna know why that is?" she raised her eyebrow, " and pray tell why can't i stay mad at you?" He cleared his throat and stood very straight as if he had mad a scientific discovery andwere makeing a speech about it,"well my dear you can't possible stay mad at me because I remind you of another redhead twin that happens to look alot like me , just not as smart or as handsome" and looked at her with a I-know-what-you-did eye waggle.On the inside Hermione panicked,"what did Fred tell him? Was he just guessing and wanted Hermione to confirm what he thinks he knows" All these thought were going threw her head, but on the outside she was calm. "Word has it that you and another weasley twin were a little more then friends last night" George taunted while making kissy noises.she nervously chuckled,a fact that did not go unnoticed by George, "and how do you know that?" Hermione asked, trying to stale her answer.He smirked.

FLASHBACK:

Hermione and Fred has left and George has been ordered to his room with no goodnight kiss. Felicia had felt bad for yelling at Hermione when it wasn't her fault and had no choice in the matter. She decided to follow her and apologize tonight, instead of waiting till lunch the next day. Felicia went to the back and grabed her coat and headed out the side door andup the street to catch up with Hermione and Fred. By the time she caught up with the pair, they had stopped outside the inn and were talking, quietly. she was about to come out of the shadows when she saw the two lock lips andHermione rush up the creaky wooden stairs. She saw Fred turn around nd with the biggest smile on his face, he walked back in the direction of the store. Felicia smiled to her self and appareated to her apartment. The next day she was sure to get ready early and apparated directly to Fred and Georges apartment and knocked violently on George's bedroom door and made her way in without him even being awake yet. She jumped onto his bed and jumped onto George's chest. His eyes shot open and with an "umph" he woke up. he mock glared at her and stred to rub his sore chest, " what was so important that you had brake bones to tell me?" she stopped jumping and and sat down on his bed beside him and told him what she saw yesterday, " when i went to go apologize to Hermione last night you will never guess who i saw kissing her goodnight." Georges eyes went wide and he pointed to the wall that separated his and Freds room," Fred kissed Hermione?" she shook her heard vigorously and giggled. George wasn'tsure what he could do with information but at the very least he now he could make Fred uncomfortable and blush madly. George kissed Felicia and walked into the living room where a still drowsy Fred was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal.

George waited until Fred took a bite and said, "so how was Hermione last night?" Freds eyes widened and milk sprayed out his mouth and unfortunatelyfor them both his nose, "w-w-what do you mean?" he asked as he took out his wand and cleaned the mess. George smirked " you know after everything that happened, how was she?" and Fred visibly relaxed," oh yea she was fine" and cautiously took another bite of cereal. George, being the impatient one, told Fred, "I know Fred" and Fred looked up again, " know what?" George sighed, " Felicia saw you last night. She was going to apologize to Hermione and she saw you" Fred's eyes widened again and stood up,"what are you doing? Hermione is going to think i told you when she comes by and you have the smirk on your face then she'll never give me a chance." And it was Georges turn to be shocked," what do you mean? you like her? you want an actual chance?" Fred looked down, but not in embarrassment, but in an attempt to hide his growing smile. George looked at Fred in amazement. From that point George made him self a promise that he would help Fred and Hermione get together no matter what.

"so when did you know?" Asked George after a few silent minutes went by, " you remember in 7Th year with Umbridge?" George shuddered and nodded, "well when Hermione scolded us for testing out our products on first years and she threatened to write mum, it showed me that she was willing to do anything to get her way no matter how underhanded it seemed, yet she was one of the most good hearted people i knew, ever since then I kinda had a thing for her" Geroge nodded, he remembered how Fred moped for days after Hermione left, it was so soon after the funeral he felt he had to morn for another person. He remembers he also fell for Felicia after she yelled at him for pulling a prank on her after she started working at the store with them. Fred sighed, "well Hermione should be around the store sometime soon to met with Felicia for lunch before she works this afternoon so i better go open the store up" Fred got up and put his bowl in the sink to be washed later and headed down the stairs, leading to the backroom of the store.

George stood up and followed him out into the store, grabbing their new invention extendable legs, for reaching those high up places and things. George turned around, " Hey Fred i'll be right back, i gotta do something" and withthat he turned around again and walked out the door and up the street. He walked up the street and into the pub and asked tom, " Hey tom what room is Granger in?" Tom eyed his suspiciously" room 11" and George ran and found the window and used his extendable legs to reach her window where he tapped to get her attention away from the other window that over looked muggle London. Which brings us to now.

END FLASHBACK:

Hermione was still eyeing George, in a manner just like tom had done not a minute before. George was also still standing in his spot with that manic grin of his, " Hermione you still haven't said anything" and Hermione blushed, "well you still haven't answered my question" She replied back, smartly ( It's Hermione the only way she replide is smartly) and George smirked " a little not red headed birdie told me" she wondered what George meant when she head another "tap" coming from the window. She turned around and braced herself in case it wasn't an owl like she expected...again. She turned her head towards the window and sighed it was in fact an owl, he smiled and let the owl in. She untied the letter and unrolled the parchment. It was from Felicia:

Dear Hermione,

Hey i just wanted to say sorry for lumping you in with the guys last last night and rsory for telling George what i saw between you and Fred, I was just so excited!! Anyways we'll talk more at lunch which is in about checks watch 20 minutes. ok see you at the shop, oh andif you see George tell him I'll get scarier then last night if he teases you or Fred.

see ya

Felicia.

Hermione smirked and showed the letter to George who paled at the thought of her getting more mad then last night. She laughed and went into the bathroom to change. She came out of the bathroom wearing white yoga pants and a white tube topwith white runners and her hair in a pony tail. She walked he rest of the way to see George still in the room, " i decided to walk you back in case you were late" she nodded and walked out the door with George in tow, a fact that was not missed by a person in the shadows, watching and waiting for the chance to strike at the last war heroine of the Golden trio.

**A\N: Well i final got everything set up in the new place and have been busy working but i found some time to finally type down what I've written down in my notebook so now that I'm getting time off i can finally type it all down i still have a couple chapters in my notebook so more will becoming soon after all i gotta make up for time lost huh :P hope you enjoyed my latest chapter make sure to review and tell your FF reading friends about my story!! BYEEE**


	9. The Non Red Headed Birdies flys Sadly

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not JKR and not making any money ( from this anyway:P)**

Hermione and George walked into the store to see Fred talking to a very blond, very scantly clad young witch, who was very plainly flirting with him. George turned to Hermione to see that she was going red in the face from holding in her angry screams. suddenly she went very calm and her red cheeks slowly went back to there natural hue.George looked at her, slowly moving away in case she blew up or something. George turned back in time to see the witch lean up and kiss Fred on the cheek and turn towards the door and walk out giving a friendly wave to George and a hate filled glare to Hermione.

Free had just noticed George and Hermione standing in the door way. George was standing very still looking from Hermione to Fred scared of what might happen. Hermione was smiling as if nothing was wrong. she turned her head up to look at Fred, very pointedly ignoring Fred and said, " I'm going to look around while im waiting for Felicia for lunch" and she went to the shelf furthest away from the counter where Fred was looking very confused at Hermione strange behavior. George nodded towards Hermione and took very big strides to get to the counter where Fred looked to be thinking over why Hermione would be acting this way. George stood in front of Fred and Fred asked," what do you think i did? do you think she was put off by last night?" and George just stared open mouthed at him and reached up and thumped him on the head, " hey what was that for?" Fred asked, while rubbing his head with his hand, trying to ease the pain. George's eyes narrowed and hardened, " what did you do? you can't seriously think you did nothing wrong?" and Fred started to search his mind for something he did, but couldn't think of something that would warrant that kind of coldness from Hermione. George sighed, " Who was that blond bar tramp just in here KISSING you?" and Fred's eyes widened again, " oh no you don't think that Hermione thinks there is something going on between me and Keri do you?"George just looked at his twin," umm first of all DUH she does and second of all who is Keri?" Fred opened his mouth to answer when the bell over the door chimed and again walked in the blond witch. The blond walked over and threw her arms around George's neck. He stood there stunned, too stunned in fact to hear the door chime again.

Felicia walked into the store to pick up Hermione for lunch when she saw a twin, her twin in fact hugging some blond hooker. she tried to hold in her yelling but failed completely and let out a scandalized scream. Keri ( the blond) jumped backwards and looked at Felicia with a hand over her heart" oh my gosh, you like totally scared me girl" and she flashed a smile towards the twins and another glare to Hermione and walked out, without noticed the even more hate filled glare Felicia was sending her way. Felicia was about to go up tot eh twin when Hermione caught the back of her shirt ," don't bother Felicia both seem to have the tendency to go for bar tramps instead of the girl they supposedly like" and with that the two girls walked out of the store. Felicia turned around briefly giving George a glimmer of hope, but dashed it away again when she flipped him the bird ( middle finger for all who don't know) and continued down the street with Hermione, both girls glaring at anyone who dared to look happy.

**HERMIONES AND FELICIAS LUNCH:**

The two angry girls walked determinedly down Diagon alley to the Wizard Cafe and put in their lunch order, Hermione getting a chicken Cesar salad and Felicia getting a spaghetti plate. Both girls violently stabbing and savagely chewing their meals. Hermione was the first one to speak, " how could they do that to us, i mean i kissed Fred last night and for heavens sake George was your boyfriend and some bar bimbo comes in and there typical males and forget about everything and everybody else. I mean how could they get that low?" Hermione looked at Felicia when she didn't say anything, Felicia was glaring at her plate with a maniacal glint in her eye. Hermione waved her hand in front of Felicia's face and she snapped out of her daze, " huh? sorry i was imagining that the noddles were her hair and the sauce was her blood and i was stabbing her with my fork but in my head it was dull and rusty" Hermione backed into her chair again and made a mental note to not make Felicia mad, ever," wow your scarier then i thought" Hermione commented and Felicia took a calming breath," sorry i am just so mad, i want to get back at the bimbo and the guys so much.

Hermione then came up with he most un-Hermioneish plan, " i know. we will go to a club dressed all hot and find guys to flirt with and make sure Fred and George see us" and Felicia got a eerie smile on her face, " yes yes do it do it" and both girls started to plan their night of ultimate revenge"

**BACK AT THE STORE:**

Fred and George looked helplessly at the door as the two heartbroken witch's walked out the door and down the street. George looked at Fred, " you better start explaining who she was and how you know her before i kill you" Fred stepped away from George and started to tell the story, " Shes a girl from school she was in Hufflepuff. I met her in Umbridges detention group. she was a year behind us and a year ahead of Hermione and Felicia. she was crying from all pain from the quills and we kind of clicked when i helped her and we became friends, but she started to like me more then a friend and I didn't feel the same way so she never talked to me again out of embarrassment, she came in today to see me after graduating from muggle university to tell me that she was acting stupid and didn't want to lose a friend. She must have thought you were me when she came in here and hugged you."

George looked at his twin, " yea and you just happened to switch clothes with me when i walked in with Hermione and she just happened to do it when Felicia walked in" and Fred looked at George sheepishly, " maybe we should go find the girls and explain, they have to listen to reason right?" George looked sceptically, " yea right but its worth a shot, you better hope they aren't too mad to talk to us" so Fred and George locked up the store and walked towards the Cafe to see the girls whispering excitedly to each other with a somewhat evil glint in their eye. The twins looked at each other and simultaneously said, "That can't be good"

**A/N: Wow two in one night. i hope you liked this one as well and i hope you review plz. thank you so much for sticking with me i know its been forever but cross country moves are sooo hard:P **


	10. Blackest rose yet still so sweet

**Hey guys I finally got a chapter out I hope it's long enough. I am dedicating this chapter to my real life Felicia so... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY 17****TH****BIRTHDAY DEAR FELICIA HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!! YAY!!! OK I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND NOW THAT EVERYTHING IS MORE PERMINANT I HOPE TO BE GETTING MORE OUT AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW :P HAPPY READING****.**

Hermione and Felicia sat at the cafe for a while more, talking but still not noticing two pairs of identical eyes on the faces of two identical red headed twins that were watching the girls hatching there evil plan, from across the street. So far Hermione and Felicia had figured out that Hermione would get ready in her hotel room and apparate into the alley behind the shop and walk in the front door and then Felicia would go into the back room and change (she was going to go to her apartment and grab and shrink everything she would need before going to work at the store) and when Felicia is done she will walk back out into the main part of the shop and the two girls would talk loudly about the club they were going to and hopefully the rest will just fall into place. The boys should follow them and get instantly jealous when they see guys hitting on them. The two girls went there spate ways after paying the lunch tab and left to get there plan ready.

**Felicia's Apartment:**

Felicia popped into her apartment and grabbed the outfit she was thinking of ever since they hatched the plan. She raided her closet and found a medium/short skirt and a black three quarter shirt with push up white vest for over the short and knee high black boots. She shrank them along with some makeup and earrings and a black chocker with a white rose on it and she put them, carefully in her pocket and popped in the backroom of the shop.

**Shop:**

Felicia walked to the cash register to see Fred standing there looking sad as she has ever seen him. She cleared her throat and his head snapped up hopefully. When he saw it was her he looked a little sad. Felicia almost felt bad for him, almost. "I am only here cause it's my job not cause I want to be here" and with that she left and took note of what she could restock in the store. A few moments later George came in the store and saw her, as he was walking towards Felicia, Fred got his attention and franticly shook his head "no" and waved him over. George went up to the register and looked at Fred, "is it really that bad?" He asked and Fred gave him a look that very plainly said, "Yes". The next 5 hours were hell for the boys whenever they crossed Felicia's path, she would sniff in a disgruntled manor and walk away, but not before she shot a very nasty look to both of them. It was another hour when the bell above the door chimed and in walked Hermione, and keeping to end of the plan looked so un-Hermione-ish since the Yule ball. She walked in wearing a black lace up corset with a black pleaded skirt and 3 inch heels that laced half way up her calf to just under her knee. Her fingers and toes were done with a simple yet sexy French manicure and her makeup done very subtle except her eyes making them pop with a smoky look with pale pink shiny lip gloss to top of the look any vixen would kill to have.

She walked over to Felicia and tapped her on the shoulder. When Felicia looked back she yelped and dropped the product in her hand. Fred and George came running, at the sound of her scream and found the two girls laughing at Felicia's clumsiness. Fred stopped short and had to remember to breathe when he saw Hermione. She looked so beautiful he wanted to run up to her and kiss her, then take her to his place and never let her leave him again for fear someone would take her from him. But then he remembered that right now, she wasn't even his all cause of this stupid girl and wrong timing. He came back to reality when Felicia's voice snapped him out of his day dream, "ok Hermione, I'll be right back I brought everything with me then we can go to the Black rose." And she walked into the back room.

The next 30 minutes were the most awkward out the entire day. Hermione was pretending not to notice either of the twins or there pleading stares. Fred on the other hand was trying desperately to not go over to Hermione and jump he right there, and hole her down to make her listen to him. George.... well George was trying to think of a reason, any reason that he absolutely needed to go into the backroom then he was scolding himself for thinking of doing that. Felicia came out in her outfit and a B-line for Hermione while casting a sideways glance to the twins to make sure they were listening, "ok Hermy ready to go to the Black Rose?" and Hermione nodded "yea I can't wait, I hear it is amazing" and they linked arms and walked out of the shop doors and with a "pop" they were gone.

Fred stared after the girls and turned to George, "ok so were going right?" and George nodded his head and sprinted over to the door turning the sign from "open" to "close" and locked the door. They popped up to their apartment above the store and went into their separate bathrooms to take showers and get ready. George came out first in black slacks and a white un-tucked dress shirt with the first couple buttons un-done and a loose tie around his neck. Fred came out after, also in black slacks but his shirt was red and had no tie. Both slipped on black dress shoes and popped to the front doors of the Black Rose.

What both parties did not know was that another person was in on the plans and she was going to do whatever it took to make sure Fred was hers and only hers no matter what she had to do to make it happen. The third party apparated into the alley beside the club and waited until the twins went inside, before coming out herself and going into the club herself.

**Inside the club:**

Hermione and Felicia went to the bar and ordered their drinks, "I'll have a Gerbil please" Hermione said to the burly bartender, who nodded and started making the drink. Felicia looked to Hermione, "man these drinks have odd names, and I don't ever know what I want." Hermione got the bartenders attention again and told him "make it two" and he nodded and made two and placed them on the bar. Hermione handing him 5 sickles and said "keep the change" and grabbed her drink and motioned to Felicia to pick other one up and to follow her. They walked to the tables and sat down, "so this is the most talked about club in Diagon Alley" Felicia said while looking around from their booth. It looks like a normal muggle club with a dance floor and a bar and booths and tables to sit and have a few drinks with friends. Of course they had wizard drinks like Firewhiskey and Butterbeer and wizard bands such as the Weird Sisters and the lights were amazing to just look at, they made you feel almost hypnotized. But other than that it was a normal muggle club

After a few drinks (they decided to just ask the waitress instead of going to the bar each time) both Hermione and Felicia were feeling more relaxed, "hey Hermy lets go dance" Felicia said while standing up and doing a lil dance to push her point. Hermione just laughed at her as she got up and linked arms with Felicia once again and began to dance, not caring if anyone was looking just wanting to have fun.

The boys spotted the two girls after 30 minutes of looking through the crowed club. The quickly took a booth near them as the girls went to the dance floor and started to move to the beats of the music pumping through the speakers . They watched the girls mezmerized by their dancing, both twin couldn't help get the feeling of going over and dancing with them, or was it going over to them and covering them up so no guys could see them the line( to them at least) was very thin. They both orderd plain gilly waters and just watched the girls for a few more songs. Fred glanced towards the bar and nudged George to look there were a couple other guys checking out there girls. Fred had to physically restrain George who tried to get up and beat those gits to bloody pulp.

About one song into their dancing both girls noticed the guys sitting and at least one of them had their eyes on them at all times. Felicia started to laugh and told Hermione to look over at the guys , as she turned she saw the guys looking at them from the bar and then her eyes rested on the twins and giggled at the strain and concentration on Fred's face from keeping George at bay while fighting his own feelings. Hermione turned back to Felicia and high fived cause there plan was working and began dancing again with smug smiles on their faces.

The third party had seated themselves in the corner to be able to see the entire club and was outraged to see the twins getting mad for the girls not at them.

Fred managed to clam George when the girls returned to their tables thoroughly danced out and happy as ever.

Hermione started laughing at absolutely nothing and Felicia knew Hermione had, had enough to drink and she was starting to feel the effects of the drink herself. She was going to tell Hermione they should probably start drinking soda or something when two guys came up to their table. "Hey my name is Josh and this is Mark. We saw you girls dancing and we knew we had to come over and say hi" and josh flashed a charming (Lockhart-phoney worthy smile) and made room for themselves in the booth. Felicia cast a side glace at the Twins to see what they were doing and sure enough both looked as if steam would be coming out of their ears at any second. The two guys (josh to Hermione and Mark to Felicia) started telling (more like bragging) all about their travels and past experiences when they recognized Hermione josh was the first to speak. " oh wow I never put it together you're Hermione Granger the brain of the famous Golden Trio with Harry potter and Ron Weasley, wow" and sat in stunned silence. Felicia and the twins stiffened at the mention of her two best friends.

Hermione could feel unshed tears sting her eyes and tried to keep them at bay," um yea I am I guess" and left it at that. The boys looked at her, expectantly as if waiting to hear stories from the inside of the belly of the beast. When none followed Josh prompted her, "what was it like facing he-who-must-not-be-named? I was lucky that America wasn't affect as much as over here" and looked as though Hermione should have been bursting to tell what it was like. When she stayed quiet, he looked to his friend, who had been trying to get Felicia's attention back from Hermione. Both guys looked to each other and shrugged as if they thought they didn't do anything wrong.

At this point the twins couldn't care less if they had broken up with the girls and they walked over to their table, "excuse me are you so thick that you can't see that she doesn't want to talk about that?" Fred said to Josh, who had stood up and still cam about a head shorter then Fred, "excuse me but as you can see we are with these ladies and I would appreciate it if you would step off" and he pushed Fred who stumbled but didn't fall. Fred looked to George who had a look crossed with amusement and frustration and anger. The four boys, all standing at this point started to push and smack talk each other when Hermione and Felicia got up from the table and stood in between the two "teams". Hermione in tears at this point walked to Fred and pleaded, "Just take me to my room please" and let a few tears go. He nodded at once and grabbed her around the waste and apparated right outside her room and found her room key in her purse and opened the door and picked up the sobbing girl and laid her on the bed. Fred turned to leave when she grabbed his hand and whispered, " stay with me?" and he nodded taking off his shoes and got into bed with her and just held her for what seemed like hours until she uttered a word, " it just brought back so many memories that I tried to forget and put them away" he nodded and thought this was a good a time as any to make his case, " Hermione I know you may not want to hear this right this minute but I have to say it, the girl you saw me with today was Keri she is a old friend from Hogwarts a year younger than me but a year older then you she fancied me but I never thought of her like that at all, I just tried to comfort her after one of umbridges detentions and she took it the wrong way. I told her I didn't like her in that way and she never talked to me again until today, she just got back to England and came to see me to say no hard feelings she didn't want to lose a friend cause of feelings that aren't there anymore." Hermione was looking up at him, the look on her face told him she was thinking, ok I understand that but then why did the bar tramp come back and hug George?" It was Fred's turn to think things over, "that's what we don't know, we tried to think of a reason but we couldn't for the life of us both figure it out" both Fred and Hermione thought for a few minutes when Hermione looked up and Fred and instinctively looked down and Hermione took this time to close the gap and she kissed Fred like she hasn't seen him in months. I took a few seconds for Fred to compose himself and then he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted for at least 5 minutes when they pulled away, "So can I ask you to be my girlfriend again?" Fred chanced and Hermione giggled, "I thought you would never ask" and both Fred and Hermione both feel asleep in each other arms, contendented smiles gracing both faces.

Back at the Club the two guys backed off and George stood awkwardly next to Felicia, " why don't we sit down" Felicia asked George who looked happy she was even speaking to him, gratefully sat down and reach across the table and grabbed her hands, "what are yo.." George cut Felicia off, "please just listen I know you may not want to hear this right this minute but I have to say it, the girl you saw me with today was Keri she is a old friend of Fred's from Hogwarts a year younger than us but a year older then you she fancied Fred but he never thought of her like that at all, Fred just tried to comfort her after one of umbridges detentions and she took it the wrong way. He told her he didn't like her in that way and she never talked to him again until today, she just got back to England and came to the store to tell Fred no hard feelings she didn't want to lose a friend cause of feelings that aren't there anymore. I swear I didn't know her or have any feelings for her what so ever" Felicia looked to George, "well why, if she was Fred's friend, did she hug you?" Gorge looked happy that she was listening to him, "both me and Fred don't know honestly, it was a surprise to all of us honestly." Felicia looked at George and decided he was telling the truth, she got up and ran round the table and scooted beside him and wrapped her arms around him and gave him the most passionate kiss to date and after a few minutes the broke for air, "so I take it we are back together?" George asked cheekily and a happy Felicia nodded her head and stood up and dragged George to the dance floor to dance the rest of the night until the sun thought about rising.

In the corner of the club a pair of very livid eyes watched the entire scene unfold and in angry strides, she walked out of the club and apparated away so fast you could almost still see the smoke from her shoes.

**A/n: hey guys I FINALLY got a new chapter out and I hope its ok send your reviews and tell me what you think!! Thanks a lot guys.**


End file.
